fallen Angell
by Just a Cute Idea
Summary: Flack and Angell are happy together, until an explotion. Angells life begins to fall apart as mistakes are made, lies are told, and hearts are broken. in the end will Flack and Angell have anything left.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so if you've read my profile then you with know that I love Flack and Angell, so I was going to write this a while ago but things got in the way, but anyway tell me what you think.. Chapter One

"You know you snore, don't you?" Angell grinned at Flack as they walked towards the front door of a house, which had recently become a crime scene for a murder.

"No I don't!" Flack looked hurt.

"How would you know? You were asleep."

"I don't snore!" He insisted, ignoring what she had just said. "We'd better wait until Stella gets here." He looked up and down the road, although he knew it was impossible for her to be there yet. He noticed the other cops taping off the house and neighbours peeking through the curtains of their windows.

"Don't change subject!" Angell smiled.

"Well…you kick, lots! I have the bruises for proof!" Flack began rolling up his sleeve.

"Those bruises are from me kicking…kicking your arse at wrestling!"

"What, I let you win. I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Aww, sweet…but so untrue. I pinned you down fair and square."

"You wanna pin me down again after work?" Flack grinned, stepping toward until he was up against her. She playfully hit his arm.

"You dirty little-" but she was cut off as he pulled her up into a kiss.

"And who said romance was dead, no wait, that would be the Vic in the house. Not on the crime scene guys!" Stella walked pass.

"Not on the crime scene" Flack mimicked making Angell laugh. He then took out his torch and followed Stella inside. "Stella, the Vic's name is Georgina McCall. The next door neighbour called it in when he heard a gun shot." …

Time had passed, Stella had examined the body, along with Lindsay who had turned up, and Flack had gone to ask some more neighbours. Angell was on the third floor when she heard something move above her. She realised the next floor was the attic. She tip toed back downstairs to the first floor and stood at the foot of the stairwell.

"Lindsay." She spoke quietly and gestured her to come over.

"What is it?" She asked, looking confused at Angell's strange behaviour. Angell shushed her, took her arm and led her upstairs. On the third floor Angell pointed one finger at the roof and whispered,

"I heard something move." Lindsay face was of shock. She felt around her belt.

"Shit, my gun is downstairs. Stay here, wait for me, and do not go upstairs." Lindsay whispered into her ear. Angell heard the front door slam, making her jump. That must have been the coroner and Stella with the body. Then Angell heard another slight shuffle, she couldn't wait for Lindsay. She walked slowly and lightly towards the staircase at the end of the corridor leading to the attic. She stepped almost silently up the each step until her head rose into the attic. Quickly scanning the large area she saw cardboard boxes, bin liners and then a dark huddled figure in the corner.

"NYPD, don't move!" she stated, pulling her gun into the attic. He moved quickly, too quickly for her react, pulling something.

The heat burned her body…

The force flung her backwards…

The boom rang in her head…

Then…

Everything went black.

By the way the other chapters will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flack stood asking someone from down the road if they saw anyone or anything suspicious. Suddenly the floor jolted and a loud boom echoed. He spun around to see smoke billowing from the top of the house and debris everywhere. Stella stood by the coroners van, stunned at what had just happened. Flack realised that the loud bang must have been an explosion in the attic. He ran over to Stella and pulled her around by the arm.

"Where is she? Where's Angell?" he asked, his voice trembling. _This can't be happening, this isn't happening. _He thought. It was unreal. At that moment Lindsay stumbled out of the house, coughing violently. Stella ran over to her, wrapped her arm around her and helped her walk away from the house. She then called an ambulance. Flack grabbed her.

"Where's Angell?" he asked urgently.

"There - was someone in - the attic" she said in-between coughs.

"What?" Flack stepped back, confused.

"I went to – get my gun, it was – downstairs and she must of - gone up without me."

"She's in the attic?" he muttered, looking back up at the building. The cloud of smoke was bigger.

"There was an explosion –" but Flack didn't listen to the rest. He began to rub towards the house, distantly hearing his name being screamed by Stella. He turned around to see her calling him, an ambulance and fire engine breaking to a halt behind her. He turned back to the house, his mind telling him he was being stupid, but his heart aching to have Angell back, safe. Then he heard his name, but not from Stella. Angell echoed in his head, making his mind up. He began to run into the smoky room. Debris and rumble was cascaded everywhere. He ran up the stairs, skipping two steps at a time. He paused, coughing harshly, his lungs feeling trapped in his ribcage. His throat tightened as he stumbled up the third set of stairs. As he made it up the top the smoke was so thick he couldn't see his feet in front of him.

"Angell!" he shouted, struggling to breath and tripping over debris. He gasped as a hand clasped his shoulder.

"C'mon sir, its not safe. We will find Detective Jessica Angell, we promise." As Flack squinted he realised the stranger was a fire fighter. He pulled himself away.

"No. I will. I need her. I love her." His voice broke as he stepped backwards and tripped, falling down onto his back. As he pushed himself up he saw a dark shape in front of him. As he crawled closer, he saw the familiar brown hair fall across her beautiful face. His lungs gasped for clean air, but he didn't care, he pulled the body close. Flack never wanted to let go. For the first time in what seemed a lifetime, he closed his eyes and prayed Jess' body was still consumed by the rubble, that this limp and lifeless person wasn't her, that Angell was safe. But when he opened his eye, that was the same beautiful face he fell in love with, along with a large gash in her forehead that glistened with blood and her eyes were shut. The next ten minutes were a blur, the firemen and ems's had come over to him, pulling Flack away from Angell and placed an oxygen mask on his face. They led him slowly and carefully downstairs. Once outside in the harsh bright light, there were voices talking to him, but there was only one voice he wanted to hear. There was only one voice he needed to hear…

Angell's


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flack watched the ambulance drive Angell away. A doctor was looking at him, he had tried to get in the ambulance too but this doctor insisted he stayed here and was checked over. His leg was bleeding as he had a large cut in it. It hurt, but Flack didn't care. As soon as he could he had Stella drive him to the hospital. He just wanted to be with her, know she was safe and have her with him. He didn't speak to Stella and she didn't try to make convocation. She knew this was tough for Flack, he truly cared for Angell and losing her would completely destroy him. When they pulled up outside the hospital he muttered thanks and ran through the large automatic door. A young woman was sat at the desk.

"Detective Jessica Angell, where is she?" Flack asked.

"Oh, the cop," she had a strong New York accent. "Are you family?"

"I'm her partner." He flashed her his shield. "In work, and err, personally."

"Oh, ok officer. She's gone into surgery. You can go wait outside." She told him where he had to go and he ran to the nearest elevator…

Flack stared down at Angell, at her beautiful face and smiled, a full recovery was expected. Surgery had been tense, but it went well and now all they had to do was wait until she came around. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee then ring the team, let them know how you are." And with that Flack left Angell's room. As the door swung shut Angell's eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Flack." She croaked, a quiet, hoarse whisper. Glancing around the room she suddenly realised where she was, and that entire day came flooding back to her. She tried to push herself up, but a shooting pain shot up her right arm. She glanced down to see a white cast encasing it, with a little message saying, "Get soon baby, all my love Flack". She shivered at the thought of losing him, and how much pain this ordeal must have out him through. At that moment a doctor walked through the door.

"Oh, Detective Angell, your awake!" he beamed. Angell opened her mouth to try and bring the strength to speak, but the doctor continued. "We have great news. Ready?" She nodded, waiting to hear all about her recovery and hopefully how well the surgery had gone. "Well, our blood tests confirm, you're pregnant!" his smile grew.

"I-" Angell started.

"Shh, its been along day, and it looks like that lad who has been waiting at your side this whole time is coming back, I'll let you tell him the news." The doctor smiled once more and left. She heard him greet Flack good afternoon. Angell smiled, took in a deep breath and prepared herself to tell Flack the news. He walked in on his phone.

"Yeah…so how's Lucy? … I don't know how you do it…" he glanced up, his eyes widening and a smile stretched across his face like all his Christmases had come. "I'll call you back." For a moment he was speechless. "Angell." He finally spoke. He had been on the phone to Danny, she could tell. Suddenly her smile vanished and she remembered one phone call she had over heard that she was surprised she had momentarily forgot. One that had been haunting her the last few weeks…

Flashback…

Angell had just left the shower; she hadn't heard Flack come in downstairs. She wrapped a robe around her and walked down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel.

"_No, not for me." She stopped, she surprised he was home early. He sounded as if he was on the phone to either Danny or his mother. She bit her lip, hoping to God it was Danny, as his mother only ever rang when she wanted to see them. "I think it's great what you and Lindsay got (Angell sighed with relief, it was Danny), and now with the baby on the way, but it's not for me. Jess and I are a bit of fun, nothing serious yet. I care for her; sure I do, but a baby! C'mon, you know that would ruin everything…" Angell didn't listen to the rest. She tiptoed upstairs and wiped the tears of fury and upset away. "A bit of fun!" she thought, "that's all I am, a bit of fun". But deep down she knew she could never let him go and if that meant not having kids, it was something she was willing to do to keep Flack…_

End of Flashback…

Angell sat looking grim, suddenly confused thoughts crossing her mind. Did she tell Flack and hope he took it well, or kept it to herself and sort it out?

"What's up?" Flack looked worried. She realised her change of emotions must have scared him.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore…" she trailed off. He smiled reassured.

"Danny and Lindsay are on they're way, they sounded worried to me, and bit distant…but that may just be Danny's hands free playing up." Flack laughed, Angell managed to force a smile. "Oh, and Mac, Stella, Adam and Hawkes all send their love, but you know someone's gotta keep the Lab running, so they will visit when they're off shift."

"I don't want a fuss made…"

"Hey, we all thought we were gonna lose you, I think they wanna see you alive and well." She grinned at him, she hadn't thought about what the team had been through.

"Fine."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danny and Lindsay walked down the corridor towards Angell's room. She was pale and silent, Danny looked deep in thought. A uniform was behind them and walked almost silently. He didn't follow the couple in but waited outside.

"It's ok, she'll be fine." Danny said, looking into Lindsay anxious eyes just before they walked into the room.

"Hey!" Angell said, a grin stretching across her face. Flack was sat in the chair next to her. He glanced from Danny to Lindsay to Angell and guessed something was wrong.

"Err, Angell, I don't know how to go about this…" Lindsay bit her lip.

"Where were you on Friday 25th, two weeks ago." Danny asked. Angell first looked petrified; scared they knew she was pregnant, because that something she didn't want any of the team to know. Then she thought it through, and realised what they were doing. It must have dawned upon Flack too.

"You gotta be joking." Flack forced a laugh, hoping it was a big joke.

"I'm so sorry, just tell us where you were and this will all go away-" Lindsay walked closed. Frowning, Angell leaning slightly away from her.

"What will go away? What are you doing?" Angell outburst.

"A murder." Danny mumbled. Angell's lungs tightened and her breath was lost. She gawped at them.

"What?!" Flack looked around the room quickly, noticing the tears prickled in Lindsay's eyes, this was no joke. "How dare you-" He walked up to Danny, a flick of anger in his eyes.

"Flack-" Angell was scared of what he might do.

"Hey, the evidence is piled against her. What do you what us to do? If she just can tell us where she was then we can check it out and solve this. We obviously don't believe she could do this." Danny said, his voice raising.

"Flack." Angell pleaded, and he moved away and sat back down, running his hand through his hair. "I can't tell you where I was…"

"What evidence?" Flack asked.

"Your lipstick and one high heel. The DNA matches yours perfectly. Where were you?" Lindsay asked.

"I can't say!" Angell snapped. She avoided looking at Flack, and knew everyone was staring at her. "I, err, don't know where I was on the top of my head…" Everyone looked disappointed, Flack was speechless and Lindsay broke down, storming out the room. Danny sighed as the uniform officer came in and cuffed one of Angell's arms to the bed.

Although the tears streamed she wasn't going to tell Flack or anyone where she was. She couldn't, no matter what it meant she was gonna have to go through in the future…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_9 Days Later..._

Angell sat in an empty interrogation room. A prison guard had taken her there. She knew Flack must have requested to see her here privately, but couldn't understand what was taking him so long. She had made her mind up in her cell, thinking was all she could do anyway, and she wouldn't tell Flack about the baby and wait until it was proven she wasn't guilty. It was bound to happen soon enough, the team would understand she couldn't be guilty; it was just a waiting game for now. She shivered, her black eye standing out against her pale skin. Her arms and legs were also decorated with various bruises. Prison was hell, every one hated a cop in here, even the old corrupt ones, and she was going to pay even if she hadn't personally convicted these inmates. Yesterday she received a death threat, which caused her to vomit with fear, on top of the usual morning sickness. Her next plan; never eat anything she was given. One reason was she couldn't be sure it wasn't seasoned with something lethal, but mainly because she knew soon she would be back in the hospital where she and her baby would be safe. No one knew she was pregnant, neither the team nor the prison. If anyone found out they would make it their personal mission to beat her stomach to a pulp. As her thoughts wandered, the door swung open and in came Mac and Adam. They were at first smiling, but as they came closer Adam looked terrified and Mac looked horrified.

"Your eye..." Mac said.

"It's really not that bad..."Angell tried to smile, but even when seeing two familiar faces couldn't make the pain go away.

"How are you holding up?" Adam asked, his eyes shining with sympathy. Angell looked down; she knew if he looked at her like that she would only break down.

"Keeping strong," she said. She looked up at Mac and he could see the hope in her eyes. He just shook his head and she understood. "I suppose I'm just going to have to except that in a few weeks this case will be thrown out, and I'll go down for it. " Angell sighed.

"No!" Adam outburst, "No, Mac, we won't let it happen, will we? We will never let you go down for something you didn't do. You will get out this, won't she Mac?" Adam looked down out Mac; Adam was on his feet with his fists clenched, "Mac?" Mac remained silent when Angell quickly spoke up,

"Its fine Adam, you can only do what you can..."

"It's not fine." Adam looked at Mac, "Follow the evidence, you always say that. And loyalty, but how can you be loyal when you're letting one of our own go down for something she clearly didn't do-"

"Now you stop there Adam" Mac was on his feet too now, and Jess noticed Adams face flinch with fear. "We're all working out butts off to get Angell out. Do you realise how much I'm trying? I would never let one of ours go down. So you think about what you saying before you start talking to me about loyalty."

"Guy's stop, please, don't fight." At that moment an officer walked in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking sternly at Adam, who sat down blushing.

"Yeah, sorry." Mac sat down too.

"Well hurry up, we need to get her back in soon." The officer then left, as Jess noticed Adam's expression change to anger, although he remained silent. Mac and Adam said their goodbyes, and just before they left Adam whispered in Jess's ear,

"Don't give up on us, after all its not just you you're fighting for."

…

The next day Angell was taken back to the interrogation room. She was in a bad mood that day, the prison was finally getting to her and she didn't want to see anyone. As she walked in the room and sat in the empty cold chair she knew Flack must have been coming to see her today. She didn't want to see Flack, she hated lying to his face and this was the last place she wanted to see him. She wanted to get through this alone, with him out there fighting for her freedom. When he walked into the room with a large smile on his face, her blooding was boiling with anger. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

"I've come to see you. I thought you would be pleased." Flack looked hurt.

"Well I'm not. Why are you here when you should be out there finding out who did this to me?" Flack opened his mouth but couldn't find the answer. "Don't come to see me again."

"What!" Flack spluttered.

"You heard me. I don't want you here."

"Well Jess why don't you stop having a go at me, tell me where you were and this will all be cleared up."

"And you said you were here to see me. You just wanted to solve another case to add to your tally."

"I can't even believe we are having this argument-"

"Nor me, I asked you to leave."

"Jess-"

"No Flack, go. I don't want you to come see me again."

Flack slammed the door as he left, making the security guard jump. Flack was past caring, he was furious Jess just dismissed him like he was nothing and upset that she wouldn't let him in. He left the building without a second glance.

…

The next few days carried on slow and painful for Flack. Angell had hurt him, and she was the last person he wanted to see; yet he still felt his heart aching for her. The bed was cold and lonely at night, and he kept thinking back to the explosion, thinking what life would have been like if it was impossible to see her again. He knew the team was still seeing her daily, and even though he passed on all their offers for him to join them he still envied them. That should be him leaving work early everyday to go see the woman he loved. So he decided to focus all he had on finding whoever did this. This was a seemingly impossible task as every lead he got lead back to Angell. His logic was telling him it must be her, but every other ounce of him knew she would never do anything like this. He was at a dead end and the possibility of getting her free again was looking less likely. He was sat in his office trying to think over the case when his phone rang.

"Flack..." he answered. As he shut his phone down his heart was beating out of his chest and panic soared through his nerves. Mac's words echoed in his head.

She fainted. She's back in hospital.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Flack was speechless; his first reaction was run out of the office, into his car and go to the hospital to be with Angell. But suddenly those words came back to him, the words etched into his mind, "No Flack, go. I don't want you to come see again." So he stood, letting time race by, his mind confused and unsure. He wanted to see her, know she was okay, yet he didn't want her to wake up and start screaming at him, because then he would scream something back he truly didn't mean. He knew he couldn't stay there unaware how she was. Eventually he rang Lindsay. She agreed to go to the hospital, see how Angell was and ring him straight away. There, he thought, everyone's happy. Well, he wasn't, he shouldn't be there in a darkening office whilst Jess was in hospital and he felt he shouldn't see her. Why not? He sat down with a sigh and stared absently at the screen; as if he could fool himself into thinking he was doing something productive.

Lindsay walked up the stairs briskly; the elevators were down. When she reached Angell's floor she was out of breath, she hadn't really worked out in months, not since she found out she was pregnant and defiantly not since she had Lucy. As she walked down the corridor she considered the idea of a gym membership. She finally found Angell's room and pushed the large door open to find her still unconscious. Looking at her Angell, Lindsay saw no visible injuries accept the fairly faint black eye. But Lindsay soon realised how much more pale and gaunt she looked, not to say how much thinner she was. The handcuff on her right wrist hung so loosely it looked like it could slip off at any time. At that moment Angell's doctor opened the door, reading some papers.

"Oh," he said when he looked up and saw Lindsay looking upset. He stayed near the door, after he caught a glimpse of the handcuffs he didn't venture any further into the room as if Angell was some crazed maniac about to wake up and kill him. "Hello."

"I'm a colleague of Jess'." Lindsay replied to the unspoken question written across his face.

"Oh," he said again. He didn't seem to carry on his sentence, so Lindsay filled the silence.

"Do you know why she fainted?" she asked.

"Oh," he repeated, he was turning into quite a parrot. "Well, she was very malnourished; in fact I don't think she has eaten a proper meal in days." He looked at Lindsay accusingly, as if this was all the best friends fault. Lindsay looked away, shocked that Angell hadn't been eating. She couldn't wrap her head around the reason why. Was prison that bad? "Oh," he said a last time, "this isn't good." He looked from Angell to the papers as if he hadn't even known what he just read. Some doctor, Lindsay thought. He then looked at her with that same accusing eye. "You gotta get her eating if this baby is going to have any chance of having a healthy start to life."

Lindsay gawped at the doctor in disbelief. She stormed over to him and snatched the papers out of his grasp and scanned them quickly. "Baby?" she asked. "What baby?" Then a small piece of paper fell out from the pile Lindsay was holding. She bent down and picked it up. It was an ultrasound similar to one of the early ones she had of Lucy. She didn't know what to say. The doctor snatched back the rest of the papers and looked smugly at her, making Lindsay's blood boil. She looked at him anger present in all of her features; the doctor took this as a sign to get out of the room with the maniac and her angry best friend, so quickly turned on his heal and left. Lindsay turned back to Angell, all her anger evaporating away and leaving a heavy heart of sadness. She now understood why Angell wanted to be back in hospital, but not why she hadn't told anyone of them about the baby. Seeing what had become of Angell in such a short time in prison, she was terrified to think of what would happen to Jess and the baby if she was charged with murder. Suddenly an idea burst into her head, she took the ultrasound that had remained in her hand and quickly scribbled something on the back. After one last glance at her friend she left.

* * *

Danny was at home. He had the day off for the first time in what seemed like a life time, which meant he could spend it all with Lucy. He was lying on the couch she was perched on his chest sleeping peacefully. It soothed him to look at her sleeping, she looked like him, normally people would comment on how alike Lucy and Lindsay were, which he didn't have any problem with and they were beautiful, but it was nice that she looked like him when she slept. He found himself slipping into a blissful slumber when the shrill ringing of his phone filled the apartment; both he and Lucy were asleep no more. He tried to settle his now wailing daughter while hunting down his phone, when he found it he answered immediately and angrily not bothering to check the id "Messer"

"You were asleep weren't you" Lindsay's voice flooded through the speaker

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh"

"No problem hun. I am on my way home now. I've just been to see Jess."

"How is she?"

"Not great, I'll explain later, I've gotta go I'm getting in the car. Bye"

"Ok, see you soon, drive safe."

Danny hung up to find Lucy has dozed back off in his arms, by the urgency in Lindsay's voice he decided to put her into her crib.

* * *

Flack was bored, his shift had ended an hour ago, now he was at home with nothing to do. He couldn't see Jess, the captain wouldn't let him do any more overtime and there was no sport on. He looked around, weighing up his options of something to do around the apartment, he could clean however that idea didn't really appeal too much. He could play on the x-box but that didn't seem very fun.

"Love sucks" he thought out loud. It really did. If he hadn't fallen in love with Jess he wouldn't be feeling so bad right now. If he hadn't fallen in love with Jess he could have called one of the many girls numbers he had and gone out for a drink and maybe something more. If Danny hadn't fallen in love and had a kid he could call him and they could shoot hoops. The thing Don decided was worst about love was that when you were in you couldn't just get out, when you tried it hurt. It ached at his heart and it just wasn't fair. It was at that point an idea hit Don, he grabbed his phone, dialled the familiar number and waited for the person at the end of the line to pick up and when they did he said something he realised he hadn't said in a long time, too long

"Hey Mom"

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews?**


End file.
